Days of the Week
by It's All A Facade
Summary: "What?" the pudgy boy asked groggily. "What'd I miss?" "Sirius orders Witch Weekly for the hair tips, Remus gets to cut off Sirius's pinky, and Sirius is Friday", James listed. A quick one-shot about the Marauders, and the days of the week.


**A/N- I wanted this to be a more lighthearted fic, but I also wanted to work on a flaw I noticed in my writing- I tend to not add a speck of detail. I tried to describe the setting in the beginning, but it kinda interfered with the lighter, funnier mood I wanted. Did it work out?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Unfortunately. **

It was a scenic Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts. A warm breeze drifted about, lazily playing about here and there, ruffling a page or two of the odd book.

The lake was calm and serene, and the sunlight reflected off its surface was dazzling. It was a beautiful day indeed.

By the edge of the lake, there was a tree that seemed absolutely perfect for reading under. Two out of the four boys sheltered by the tree's shade were taking advantage of that fact- a pale boy quietly read a text book, sitting cross-legged with his book in his lap, while the other boy did the exact opposite and read his magazine casually leaning against the trunk of a tree and often making loud comments. Another boy, his hair dark and messy, seemed to be playing some form of catch-and-release with a small golden ball, and the fourth one, this one short and rather pudgy, dozed.

The peace was soon broken by an outburst made by the handsome boy reading a magazine.

"This magazine is stupid", he declared loudly, throwing it onto the ground. He stretched lazily against the tree he was sitting against.

"Witch Weekly?" James, the messy haired one, asked, gripping his Snitch tightly in one hand and inspecting the discarded magazine. "I'm not judging here, mate, but why do you have a bird's magazine?"

"Sirius has it owled to him every week for the hair tips", the pale one said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to look up from his book. Sirius slugged him on the shoulder.

"Oi! What happened to 'I swear I won't tell anyone', huh, mate?" Sirius whispered furiously.

"Huh. It must've slipped from my mind when you told Marianne that I fancied her, even though you pinkie sweared. You know that technically, I get to cut off your pinkie?" he replied coolly. Sirius scowled.

"I was just trying to help you, Moonsy!" Sirius protested.

"And popping out of her closet shouting 'Remus fancies you!' was helping?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! I-"

"How'd you even get in the Ravenclaw common room anyway? You need to answer a riddle to get in!" Remus asked.

"Oi! I'm not entirely stupid you know!"

"Really? Well, that's news to me!" The book was cast aside, forgotten.

"Ignoring the fact that you order a lady's magazine for the beauty tips, why is the magazine stupid?" James asked curiously, breaking up their argument. Sirius perked up, his attention diverted.

"This bloody quiz in the mag said that I'm a Wednesday, when I'm obviously a Friday! I mean, people see that it's me and say 'Thank God'! I'm a total Friday!" Sirius ranted.

"Hey Pads, did you take the one called 'What Kind of Romantic Are You?' too?" Remus teased. Sirius flushed and threw the magazine at Remus's head.

"No!" Remus raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Sirius looked away. "You know what, Moony? Shut up! Sod off, why don't you?" Remus and James sniggered.

"What?" the pudgy boy asked groggily. "What'd I miss?"

"Sirius orders Witch Weekly for the hair tips, Remus gets to cut off Sirius's pinky, and Sirius is Friday", James listed.

"What?" the boy asked, now fully awake.

"Hey, Pads, what day would I be?" James asked, ignoring his chubby friend.

"Hmmm... Saturday. Saturday's alright. Not as awesome as Friday, you know, but still awesome", Sirius decided. "And Remus would be Sunday! Kinda awesome, but not _as _awesome."

"Gee, thanks, Padfoot", Remus said dryly.

"Who would I be?" the short one piped up, apparently catching on to the conversation.

"Hmmm... Wednesdays. I've always liked Wednesdays for some reason, but I have no idea why", Sirius said." Peter smiled, satisfied.

"Wednesdays are the middle of the week", Remus elaborated. "Plus, on Wednesdays, we don't have as many classes- the school day's shorter. Everyone likes Wednesdays." Remus turned and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Snivelly would be Monday, obviously", James said. "Everyone hates Monday, everyone hates Snivels."

"Who would be Tuesday?" Sirius wondered.

"I don't know about Tuesday, but Lily would definitely be Thursday", James said dreamily. "Thursday always reminds me of red and orange like her hair... Her beautiful flaming red hair... Her beautiful, shiny flaming re-"

"Alert! Alert! Emergency! Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! James is heading back into Lily Land! We must pull him out before we've lost him forever! I repeat, we _must _pull him out! Er... _Aguamenti!_" A thin stream of water shot out of Sirius's wand and splashed James in the face.

"Oi! Mate! What was that for?" James exclaimed.

"You're welcome", Sirius said brusquely.

"He was trying to pull you out of Lily Land", the smaller boy informed James eagerly.

"Well, I got that much, Peter, thank you very much", James said, wiping some of the water off of his cheek.

"Hey! I know!" Sirius exclaimed. "Aubrey! Bertram Aubrey! He's one of those people that no one really likes that much, but they're just _there_!"

"So our week is me, Snape, Aubrey, Wormtail, Lily, you, and Prongs?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Affirmative!" Sirius nodded in confirmation. Remus sighed.

"C'mon, then- we've got to finish our homework. It's Snape day tomorrow."

**A/N- Hmm... Not as long as I would''ve liked, but... Oh, well. I hope you liked it! If you did, pretty, _pretty _please review.**


End file.
